Bridge Has a Sister! Who Knew
by BlazingXDarkness
Summary: Sky/OC/Jack Bridges older sis comes to SPD to live and guess what she's a pow...


Bridge has a Sister! Crimson Power Ranger!

Name: Ashley Carson

Age: 19(?)

Height: 5'6 (Same height as Z and I think Syd is 5'3 or 5'4)

Family: Brother- Bridge Carson: Younger by a year he is 18

Hair: (umm think Bridges hair!)

Eyes: Same as Bridge though they turn gold or crimson when using her power

Body Type: Well toned, medium sized bust like Z, muscular but feminine like a women.

Personality: Serious, leader, funny, sarcastic, smart, Can be super quiet, mostly is quiet, short-tempered but you'd never know, lazy (when she wants to be), more in story

Powers: Telepathic, can move stuff with her mind i.e. can hear others thoughts, Also can put up barriers and teleport.

Rank: S.P.D. Crimson Ranger from Delta 9: Is leader of her team

Likes: Fighting, Training, Bridge, SPD, Spicy food, riding her SPD vehicles, saving people, and winning against Grumm

Dislikes: Know-it-alls, Inconsiderate people, people who underestimate females, Grumm, Evil, Broodwing, Attitude (though she has it), and disrespectful people, more in story

Uniform: Like the other Cadets but with a Crimson stripe down in the places they go, her Ranger suit is just like the girls but Crimson lol

Basic Info: She is Bridges big sister and she works for Commander Birdy but is stationed on Delta 9, but that will all change soon

Story Start-

-In the lounge room Monday Morning at 10:00 am-

In the lounge room everything seemed normal we had Jack sitting on the sofa eating, Z was reading a book of some sort, Syd was reading a fashion magazine as usual, Bridge was up-side down in a head stand thinking as he calls it, and last but not least is Sky Tate reading the SPD handbook probably for the millionth time.

Sky Tate though he was reading was fuming on the inside, yeah sure it had been a few weeks since Z and Jack joined but he still believed he deserved the red ranger position more than Jack. He'd been there longer and had more training but no Commander had to pick Jack who was once a criminal! Now he was stuck as the blue ranger, he looked at all the other rangers Syd the pink, Z the yellow, Bridge the green, Jack the red, and himself the blue! His thoughts were interrupted by Bridge plopping back down from the wall.

"You know guys what I don't get?" Bridge asked with a curious look in his eyes. "What's that Bridge?" Jack said all leaderish making Sky roll his eyes. "What doesn't he get?" Sky mumbled. "I don't get why Commanders been acting so weird lately he's been looking at me strangely like something gonna happen and my senses are never usually wrong." Bridge said while thinking again.

"I don't know Bridge maybe he's gonna talk to you soon abou—Syd was cut off as the intercom came on. " Attention I need Cadet Carson to report to the Command center immediately" Kat said. Everyone looked a Bridge who just shrugged and stood up. "Well I better get going see you guys later!" Bridge yelled halfway out the door. "I wonder what the Commander wants with him" Syd questioned. "You've got me Syd he never usually calls Bridge down." Sky said stoically.

-In the Command office-

Bridge walked into the center and saw Commander Kruger standing up. He saluted to him and stood waiting. "Thank you Cadet Carson for coming quickly I do believe we have a surprise for you." Kruger said while turning to face a screen. The screen lighted up and showed a young woman around the age 19.

Bridge stood shocked "Ash is that you! I can't believe it!" Bridge said excitedly. "Yup it's me little bro sorry I haven't keeped in contact I've been really busy lately. So how's everything been on you end of the universe" she asked with a small smile. Bridge looked at Commander who nodded his dog head. Bridge smiled wide and looked back at his sister. "Everything's been great the A-squad was sent out on a mission and so B-squad had to take over, but then Grumm showed up there for we had to become the new power ranger! I mean its soo cool! I'm the green ranger I guess cause of my powers I don't know but its really cool and we get to wear these awesome suit and get to help train others cadets—Bridge was cut off. "Whoa there Bridge slow down your ramble again! Now that's pretty cool I can't wait to meet everyone…" Officer Ashley Carson said. Bridge looked at her curiously. "Oh you don't know? Well after some much debating I've decided to come and live at SPD Command Center my team has disbanded though I get to keep my morpher.

I have arranged with Birdy to let me live there and he says it will do you guys some good apparently I have no idea what he meant but I shall be landing tomorrow around 5:00pm…I can't wait to meet the rest of the team!" Ashley said with a smile. "Sis since when did you become a ranger and what color are you!" Bridge said with a huge smile. Ashley laughed "I became a ranger a year ago and I am the Crimson Ranger little bro" Ashley said. "Ohh awesome I think our Red rangers gonna have a challenge if I know you!" Bridge said. "haha you got that right brother well little bro I hate to cut this talk but I have to get ready you better be the first face I see or I'll be mad!" Ashley said sternly. Bridge nodded and stepped down. Ashley turned to Commander Kruger "I hope to see everything in good condition and all your cadets in excellent shape!" Ashley said with a salute. Commander nodded. "You will find everything in shape and I await for your arrival Officer Carson I will see you soon." Commander said. Ashley did the salute and the screen went blank. Commander turned to Bridge "When do you plan on telling the other Cadets of your sister Cadet Carson?" Kruger asked. "I don't know sir I might just wait till she gets here or I'll go tell them now I will think about it on my way sir" Bridge said. "Very well you are dismissed Cadet" Kruger said. Bridge saluted and left the center. Bridge walked back into the lounge area and saw the team doing the same thing as when he left. "Hey guys I have something to tell you." Bridge said sitting down on the sofa.

"What is it Bridge?" asked Syd examining her nails. "Well…I needed to tell you guys that I had a older sister." Bridge said while looking at his team registering the looks of shock going across their faces.


End file.
